


A Secret We Know

by redshu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Jihoon entering University, Jihoon is a university student and Woojin is his prof, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounds so wrong but yet so right, Woojin is obviously sexy in every way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: University student Jihoon and his young and handsome professor Woojin are in love, dating while avoiding the public eye. Woojin’s presence becomes extremely distracting during his lectures.





	A Secret We Know

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be Jinhwi biased but the more I wrote about 2Park the more I love them ohmygawd

Jihoon runs down the halls, fumbling with the oversized laptop on his hand, heading to lecture theatre 22. He was late, all thanks to Jinyoung’s birthday celebratory meal at the canteen located at the furthest end of the campus.

“Sorry not sorry,” Jinyoung voice repeats in his head and Jihoon remembers the wide grin on his face. “Anyways the food was good, thanks for the treat,” he said.

Of course. He must have been so happy to see me late for my lecture, Jihoon thought.

Jihoon was a good student in everyone’s eyes. He had always scored well during exams. He could always answer the professor’s questions. And he was mostly early, except for a few occasions like today.

He finally reaches for the door of lecture hall 22, catching his breath before pushing the door open.

The feels the many eyes staring at him as he made an entrance, and one of those eyes belonged to his professor, Prof Park.

Prof Park was different. While everyone showed annoyance at the sudden disruption of the lesson, Prof Park smiled at him, perhaps in a sinister way, gesturing to the empty row of seats at the back.

“Jihoon, you’re late,” he said, keeping his eyes on him as Jihoon bowed towards the Prof and headed to the last row of the hall.

He heard murmurs between the students from the rows before him, some looking back and whispering to each other with a serious expression. Others start pointing fingers at the prof, and then at him.

The rumours, they would be starting again. 

When yet another student looks back at him, he rolls his eyes at her.

“The prof and Jihoon are on bad terms.”

“What will happen to Jihoon this time?”

“Will his no.1 in class be affected?”

Jihoon smirks upon hearing those thoughts. What do these people even know?

What he had saw was obviously not a sinister smile, which was the smile which showed the cute snaggletooth of his secret boyfriend. And to Jihoon, there was no such thing as Prof Park. He only knew someone called Woojin, a professor who had taught his class.

Regardless, Prof Park continued the lecture and fuck, Jihoon finally sees the lecture slides and his eyes naturally widened.

“So I’ll be running through Freud’s psychosocial stages of development,” Prof Park cuts his train of thoughts, as Jihoon opens his laptop to take notes.

He downloads the document and scrolls through the slides as Prof Park continued to ramble on.

Indeed. What was he expecting? There was a whole section on the queer theory. And more on libido.

He stares at Prof Park, who looked at him for a second before shifting his attention to other students and the screen. Jihoon was sure he saw the side of his mouth pull up cheekily into a smirk right after their eyes met.

“Fuck,” Jihoon cursed softly as he settled down and started listening properly. 

No wonder he refused to tell me what he was going to teach today. 

Jihoon tries to listen, he was sure he had made his best effort to pay attention. But everything that Prof Park mentioned blew his mind away. He remembers how Woojin had imparted this knowledge to him while he could barely restrain himself in bed.

He could keep no focus. That stupid deep Satoori accent. Fuck.

Nothing went into his brain as expected. The Oedipus complex, the Electra complex, whatever, all he heard was every heave in Prof Park’s voice, the voice that rings in his head and lingers there.

He feels his heart speeding up upon hearing the fluctuations in his tone and pace, and Jihoon clutches his chest and closed his eyes. He wants to hear all of him.

Despite using those complex words in his lectures, Jihoon knows the meaning of all of it. That was why he could not stop thinking, he would not stop imagining things as he visualized Woojin beside him, whispering those things to him; teaching him, only him.

Moving on to the topic of libido, Jihoon keeps his eyes open and he sees Woojin beside the screen, explaining everything that he has heard before. He looks at him, and Prof Park smiles back.

It’s a secret between the two of them, only they both know.

As Prof Park continued, Jihoon saw the rest of the students taking down notes but he was doing nothing of that sort. His eyelids keeps pressing shut to take in all of that melodic voice. But every time he closed his eyes, he visualized Woojin beside him, telling him these theories in the sexiest manner he could ever imagine.

He doesn’t realize that Woojin is watching him from the bottom of the hall. He doesn’t realize that Woojin has been altering the way he spoke, the words that he chose, to see the change in Jihoon’s expression. He doesn’t realize how he had already spread his legs apart for comfort. But when he realizes it all, things will continue. He bites his lip.

From that pile of items he had brought with him earlier, he pulls out his jacket and places it over his lap. 

He had no choice. 

Woojin was the one pushing him, and he could only follow like a slave.

He had to do everything by himself, but his brain already had a vivid image of Woojin doing it for him. 

The only contact they had was eye contact but Jihoon’s dick was already hard and aching.

He was glad that Woojin suggested him to wear his blue track pants to school that day. What a bastard, he knew it all along. He knew what Jihoon would end up doing. Jihoon hates the fact that he had fell into his trap, but yet he was thankful to his boyfriend for being considerate. 

Jihoon reached out his hand and slipped it through the waistband of those pants, starting to fondle with his length as he let out quiet moans through his clenched lips. He tries to keep his eyes on the screen, so it will not look to obvious.

But Woojin’s deep voice just infiltrates his brain too much and smothers every other part of him. Soon, does not even keep his gaze on Prof Park anymore, he is forced to close his eyes to take it all in.

He continues to touch himself just like how Woojin does it, starting off slowly before speeding up within a short gap of time. It doesn’t help that Woojin’s voice is deep and sensual, the pace just right, and Jihoon follows it instinctively.

Trapped in his own pleasure, Jihoon doesn’t realize that Prof Park has been watching him this whole time. He was smiling to himself seeing Jihoon’s head bobbing from side to side in a certain pattern, so rhythmic and exactly like the speed of his voice. The expression on Jihoon’s face just screams erotic, and Woojin was satisfied.

Of course, Woojin was also a really understanding boyfriend.

He paused the lecture for a break, and called for Jihoon when the rest were distracted. It took him three calls of his name before Jihoon finally opens his eyes and sees his boyfriend smiling at him.

Woojin gestures him to come over and he leads them to a secluded stairway.

Closing the door behind them, Woojin pins Jihoon to the wall and leans in for a deep kiss. Jihoon kisses back desperately, after listening to his boyfriend all this time, he needs to touch him. And to shut his mouth before his voice drives him insane.

“You were touching yourself back there, weren’t you?” Woojin says with a smirk when they pulled away. Jihoon stares at him sternly.

“No,” he shoots back, pushing Woojin away lightly but Woojin catches his hands.

“Oh, really?” Woojin teases, gliding a hand from his cheeks down to his chest and stomach and even lower, until it made contact with his erected member.

“What a blatant lie,” he says, a thumb rubbing the head, sending a sensation through Jihoon’s body that almost forces his knees to buckle.

Amidst the soft moans coming from Jihoon, Woojin kneels down in front of him and pulls down the barriers of cloth separating them.

“Since I started it, I’ll finish it up quickly,” Woojin announces, leaning in to take the member into his mouth. Jihoon leans back against the wall, his grip firm on Woojin’s hair, as his pushes him closer.

He fucks the back of Woojin throat, and he always feels amazed at how his boyfriend manages to take all of him in. He knows Woojin is trying to help by rocking him wildly when he knew he was going to cum, and cleaned up the mess by swallowing everything he has to offer before pressing his lips onto his to share an ending kiss.

“See you tonight,” Woojin says, closing the door behind him. 

Jihoon pulls up his pants and returns to the lecture, with a wide smile plastered on his face as he walked past Prof Park and winked.

//

“How was the lecture today?” Woojin asks, his hands gliding over the front seat of the car to make contact with Jihoon’s thigh and he rubbed it gently.

This was nothing different from all the other days they spent together. 

Jihoon was a filial son, that was what his classmates thought. He stayed at the school hostel studying every day, that was what his parents thought. But none of them knew, that whenever Jihoon walked away from the curb at the sidewalk, it was Prof Park, known to him as his boyfriend Woojin, who picks him up in his flashy red Mercedes and sends them home.

“Fuck you,” Jihoon replies, having no consideration that the person he was talking to was his professor, because clearly to him, he was just his lover.

“Is that an insult or a to-do list?” Woojin jokes, gliding him hand up a little more to make contact with his crotch until Jihoon slaps his hand away.

Jihoon’s heart races at the thought of his words. Even he could twist my words this way. Wow.

“It was supposed to be an insult but you found a way out. As expected of Prof Park,” Jihoon laughs, clapping his hands slowly in a sarcastic manner. 

“I said to call me ‘Woojin’ after work hours,” Woojin snaps, “and noted that I’ll fulfil your to-do list by the end of the day.” He grins and throws Jihoon a suggestive look, while Jihoon just looks out of the window and smiles.

//

“Hoon...,” a deep, husky voice appears from behind him, lightly nipping on his ear lobe before whispering beside his ear, “let me know when you’re ready.”

He feels the warm, rough hands gliding its way to his waist and hooks it tight. A back hug, like what Jihoon loves. He feels the man nuzzling against his neck, with their bathrobes brushing against each other’s skin.

Jihoon lightly closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of being loved, a smile forming on his lips. He enjoys the ticklish sensation against his neck, and it forces a soft moan out of his mouth.

“Tell me that you want me,” Woojin whispers, proceeding to kiss him at the back of his neck, sending jolts of pleasure around his body as his back arched unknowingly.

His hand slid down to Jihoon’s butt, lightly squeezing it before it hooked through the flap of the robe and glided up his thighs.

Woojin knows it. He knows it too well.

Game over for Jihoon.

“Woojin...,” the word escaped Jihoon’s lips in a loud, sexy moan. He felt the supple, beautiful lips pressing against his jaw as the naughty hand stroked his thighs, occasionally brushing against his erection which made him jump in delight.

“Woojin what?” He teased, touching him really slowly and lightly sucking his skin, so that he would be compelled to ask for much more.

“Woojin...please fuck me,” he pleads, grabbing Woojin’s hand and controlling it to touch himself.

“Well, if you ask,” Woojin responds with a smile. His hand decided to take full control and he jerked Jihoon off till his legs felt jelly.

“You have any ideas for today?” He asks upon feeling that Jihoon was already reaching his limit, from the way he could barely stand and had to lean onto him to stop himself from collapsing.

“I don’t know...just...just be quick,” Jihoon answered. His body was already sensitive, too sensitive to all the touches. The feels numb, he wants more, he needs more.

Woojin decides to push him against the bed frame. 

Jihoon’s hand immediately clutches the sheets, gripping it hard because he needs to balance himself and hold himself up. Woojin on the other hand unties his bathrobe. He lifts up the back of Jihoon’s robe, revealing his fair and smooth skin and presses his body close. 

They hear a loud gasp coming from each other. Woojin fixes his eyes on Jihoon’s butt, which seems to be wriggling to rub his shaft in a rough way.

“We look really pretty like this,” Woojin said in his signature sexy voice, after which he shifted his eyes to look at the mirror placed at the side of his bed.

Jihoon noticed the silence and turned his head to see what had caught Woojin’s attention.He presented a shocked expression.

“I never noticed...,” Jihoon blurts out, but grunts when Woojin presses his body closer.

“My mirror hanging here?” Woojin giggles as he rubs his body against Jihoon’s, and the student could only moan in anticipation. Jihoon nodded.

“It has been here all this while. Look at the beautiful flush of pink on your face. That’s what I see all the time, and that’s why I get so turned on whenever I see you,” Woojin says, and he makes eye contact with the Jihoon looking at him through the mirror. Jihoon blushes even redder as he hears those compliments.

He continues, “If you would open your eyes this time and look at us, you would be able to see how much I love you, not just feel it through your body.”

Jihoon turns back to look at him and kisses him on his lips.

“I’ll try. Remind me,” he says, returning a smile from Woojin.

Woojin reaches for the bottle at the bedside table, putting on some lube on himself and on his boyfriend swiftly. It was experience that helped him complete this task skillfully and quickly.

“I love you Jihoon,” he shouts, and with one hard thrust, he was in. The pain was excruciating, Jihoon’s face said it all. Through the mirror, Woojin could see all of it and continued to push in slowly, in order not to cause too much hurt. 

Jihoon was screaming, one octave higher than the groans that Woojin made as they fucked. But because Woojin was considerate of his boyfriend, Jihoon could catch up and soon, they had built up a familiar rhythm that brings comfort to the both of them.

“Jihoon, open your eyes,” Woojin says, in a soft and gentle tone, in order not to scare his boyfriend. As usual, Jihoon had his eyes tightly shut in order to take in whatever Woojin could offer him, without showing him that he was actually afraid of all these. 

He did not want to show Woojin that everything was painful. He wanted to hide the supposedly dirty image of a student being in love with his professor. And he had felt uncomfortable knowing how he would look like when having sex.

“Jihoon, look at us,” Woojin whispers, his gaze fixed on the mirror as he tried to coax Jihoon to open his eyes for once. Jihoon was given time, until he was brave enough to do it.

He did, slowly and timidly, but Woojin was patient to let him be.

“You’re beautiful, you see. And I love you so, so much, I want to be with you forever,” Woojin mentions, his thrusts consistent as he keeps his eyes on Jihoon.

Jihoon was initially reserved about this, but Woojin had slowly built up his courage, such that he could finally let out a small grin.

“I know,” Jihoon replies, keeping the bright smile on his face with his gaze fixed on Woojin’s. They continued this for a while, for Jihoon to get comfortable, before Woojin asks for more.

Getting the green light from his boyfriend, Woojin speeds up his thrusts, his hands taking over Jihoon’s member. 

They were both wrecked beyond control, their hearts beating in unison, their moans complementing each other when they came together. 

“I love you,” Woojin said as he pulled out, his hand reaching for Jihoon’s chin and he leans over for an ending kiss.

“I love you too. Forever,” Jihoon says, nuzzling into Woojin’s chest and they hugged tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published ff, I've written some with my first inspiration being Jinhwi but I won’t be posting them because there are many people who are uncomfortable with it. And since 2Park had just turned 20, all those smut ff gave me inspiration to write this. Hope you'll like this and my future works :)
> 
> Btw I realise that when I type in Itallics the Itallics disappear when I want to publish it. Help please?


End file.
